Finally Respected
by IPreferCrackCreativity
Summary: The anger he led towards her turned out to be a good thing in the end. R


**Listen guys~ New here ^^ please R&R **

**Hinata is 17**

**Naruto is 12 (Same with the rest of the people in his academic classes.**

**Maybe I'll do more ~ Do not get me wrong. I love the innocent shy hinata 3 but some bad ass stories has to be told xD **

(Hiruzen Sarutobi's POV.)

Loud.

Sound bounced off the concrete walls placed around the young children, adults, and Ninja from all different Element Nations excited for the final Chuunin Exam Test. Kids who looked up to Ninja of higher ranking uttered and squealed as they dreamt of one day succeeding to this Chuunin level themselves. Six total Ninja stood in an Hall way which they waited silently to be called for their match, tension and/or excitement was Condensed with the embarrassment of losing. So strong, all she could do was to lick her lips when she passed by to be seated next with The Third Hokage himself. He himself gotten used to this woman, she is intelligent, unspeakably intelligent. No matter what, she was alway one step ahead. This woman knew a persons past just by looking at features of the human. Maybe it were those Pupiless Silky lavender eyes that seemed to stare right past ones skin, into a more sappy area. Undoubtfully intelligent, with an nice personality too. Very slick and smart with her words. Her quick taijutsu skills could never be foresighted, as if she knew, your plans of what she had in 'store'.

Very beautiful to be exact. Why everyone who walked passed her knew of her beauty with one sight. But it wasn't of something she tried with. Yes her lashes her thick and long, and yes her lips for full with a nice peach color, and yes her eyes big and round, and of course her bust and hips made this young woman more appealing. But it was something more. Something past it. Well, why she was just plain beautiful, with a sharp forward mind. She never made assumptions of something or some else. She never really judged in a bad way ,unless it was the cold hard truth.

This girl was Hyuuga Hinata. The Heiress of one of the most respected clans. At year of 7 she turned a Chuunin and stayed loyal to our Village which had been so unnatural for most. These are the facts about this young ANBU sitting next to me. She earned her right to be a close guardian ANBU.

"Our matches will begin now!" A Jounin had stood up to start this event with his lazy look, his toothpick held in his mouth. "Our Contestants are all Chuunin, there will be a total of three matches." After a slight pause;his voice continued. "Their names. Shikamaru Nara:Uzumaki Naruto:Gaara of the sand: Uchiha Sasuke:Temari of the Sand:And last but not least Neji of the Hyuuga clan."

Their names made every roar their votes out enthused. My, My, Was The Old Kage hearing an argument over who would win between Uchiha Sasuke and Neji Hyuuga? It must be that natural clan rivalry.

Even The young heir was giving me a wide smile as if she had been reading my thoughts, or as she could also hear the girls giving out their opinions. I gave out a light ol' chuckle.

Tension grew between the people whom stood silently beside each other. A quite distance a part actually, as the crowd grew quiet again the Ref's voice struck.

"This event will now begin. Nara Shikamaru V.S. Temari of the Sand"

Everyone's cheers grew as their excitement couldn't contain. With a swift of the Blondes fan she disappeared, chakra leaving their presence and swooned to her side of the grassy battle field.

"Damn...how troublesome." Hinata turned her head to the male wearing Fishnet and a Nara symbolized over jacket. With a large sigh the male dragged his way down the stair possibly the slowest The Kage's old self has seen one carry.

As soon as he got himself to his destination, they begun. Temari being cocky. Shikamaru being disappointed on how much dimwits were in his life and how all he wanted to do was go back to sleep. Shikamaru outsmarted her and ended up forfeiting once the poor girl had been shooken up. I could tell Hinata was upset, just by the way her mouth opened in a slight oval between her lips. Her face explained

'He's an idiot. But maybe he has deeper reasons on which I couldn't figure.'

That was Hinata alright. Never giving a full judgement or assuming.

"No worries Hyuuga-san. His reasons are simple of giving in. Nothing deeper then just being an utter lazy genius."

Her eyes looked up at Me. Her head shifted into a nod in understandment. No matter how sharp she was, thinking simple was not her at all. Every thing she looked at she studied and gave a full detail. It was her.

Whenever she was younger she often asked me about things that people not so often thought of. Things she asked me consisted of a deeper connection to her thoughts. Over time I realized that she was overly grateful for her life, for she could see

Herself with out a home, with no one be beside her, she could be a filthy girl who lived on digging in garbage for food.

"Uzumaki Naruto V.S. Uchiha Sasuke!" His voice boomed and echoed over the steel walls. What a

delight! Hiruzen knew of how Naruto was fond of a fact Of beating Sasuke and proving he is the stronger.

I turned my head towards the cheering of Naruto's obnoxious voice yelling. "Ohh yeah! Teme get your ass here quick!"

Ah. It seemed the Uchiha wasn't present. After the 5 minute time limit, Naruto cried in amazement. "Of course! Out of all the times that bastard has to be gone!" He crossed his arms and pouted, while Hinata intently stared at him. Her eyes had been widened up one size bigger, her mouth curled Into an 'o'.

The time of truth of Naruto's past. He was the son of Minato and His lovely wife Kushina. They risked their lives for him at his birth, he was the Kyuubi. Hinata saw past all that realizing even though the little bastard complained about himself wanting to prove he was important and everybody has a reason to look up at him and say "Hes an amazing ninja.'-

Her clear voice finished my thoughts.

"He is already an hero. His life was sacrificed to this demon to save this Village. Has no one told him?"

Those white eyes looked at me, going back soft. It was my guilt that lead on then when I shook my head. Instead of saying anything she shook her head. "I think I will..."

The 17-Year old female picked herself up from her seat, her stiletto heels have off a soft click with each step. Today the female had worn a black hoodie with spandex shorts. Her hair long, reaching to the back of her knees. Each side of her bangs was pulled back with a white clip leaving her straight across bangs to themselves. With amusement and confusion I shifted in my seat when I saw the Woman walk into the grassy fields to the Jounin. They talked quietly as everyone stared.

"Uzumaki get your ass down here. Your fight is with Hyuuga Hinata!"

"Ehhh At least it's something! Ai Hyuuga Lady! You better hold nothing back hear me?!"

Recklessly he jumped over the cheering persons landing 34 feet away from the ANBU. He lifted himself up with his cocky smile. Hinata was planning something. Planning a way to bring the beast hidden from inside him.

(Hinata's POV)

What he did was quite reckless I had must admit, he did not know Me which was reckless, yet he judged me, which was also reckless. His eyes were electric blue, with sharp pupils. Yellow hair an obvious mess, he was clumsy when it came to moving. His aura was bright scarlet. Odd. His emotions were too foggy from his excitement. Naruto was a Genin. Much pride...for the wrong reasons...And also very deep connected and confused emotions ran inside of him. As The whites of My eyes looked passed his cover up. I could only give a slight smile, and bowed My head.

"If it is what you wish. But..."

The sharp clear voice trailed off. As another thought on how I could realize what he was pushed into My mind.

"But what?! C'mon tell me Blind bat!" He spat with that obnoxious pout.

Ignoring his comment I just nodded to the Jounin which quickly said to begin. "Your fight had begun!"

Naruto stood confused shaking his head he quickly ran at Me with excitement. Reckless. A jump came at me with a hunched up fist, he aimed forwards My pale face, as he thought quickly to my surprise I could easily dodge it, so he swung him strong arm to the side on where I swiftly moved to, instead of dodging in which he assumed I would do, I pushed my hand hard into his elbow, before he could realize my move against him, I spun my leg under his feet knocking him down onto his back. I looked down at him studying how much pain he was in, which was low. Quickly recovering back up, Naruto growled a bit pouting. "Shadow clone jutsu!"

His hands gracefully planted that perfect hand signals. Clones of the blonde popped into the arena. As expected they all attacked at once, I swung my leg up hitting the first one in the face, my heel gave the clone a cut and was sent flying back into the wall with my force. The second one I use the same leg and kicked him up high. As three of them came at me I caught one of them threw him down into the hard surfaced dirt. Dodged the next one quickly twisting my body so I could hit his spine hard with my fist causing it to break and poof. The third one fell as I moved myself from his reach a he land I stomped into his side. Reckless he was.

This went on for Five extra minutes before 4 clones where left. The two were stunned and I could easily draw my kunais and throw it at them. Poof. I ran at one with a obvious balled fist to throw in a punch, as he got ready to dodge I simply stopped midway and swung my body around in full 360' degrees to kick him in the side sending hurling into the wall. A crack, then poof. One more I thought with ease. Swift and quickly I tackled that clone to the ground, my knees intact with his head, with a quick yank with my limbs his neck gave a final crack and poofed. My arms hoisted myself up to stand. I studied him for a moment. He was frightened and angry. Seeing his aura gather to one of his hands, the energy ball known as an Resengan swarmed in his palm, running towards me, he decided to brighten up and use same tactics as me. As he was about to resengan my stomach which I had readied for his next move. He swiftly spun himself around me and tried rushing the deadly chakra into my back. I quickly turned myself around with him, and jumped back a little making my self slide out of his reach leaving dust of where my heels drew into the ground.

He snapped. Like that. Red goat like eyes opened up, the orangish red chakra glowed around him as his whiskers became furious. Wow he must really hate people Getting the better of him.

"DAMN IT! Why can't I attack you!?"

As his chakra formed fully with no mercy fled forwards me with all his might. Exciting. He simple punch could send me flying, no worries. I knew that. So I ducked under his fist rendering myself under his arm and too soon was behind him, my hand grasping his neck. As my sleeve ripped up from his powerful chakra it was useless for him to continue. He knew this, I knew this.

"Calm down Naruto."

I simply stated with my simple clear voice. He couldn't tell but my hand was blocking anymore reckless chakra of being released. I gripped his neck more tightly.

"Damn..."

As his chakra came down notches it was all he could to look at the ground without being ashamed of himself. With out hesitation I started to get my point across to him, he slowly realized what had he become. Elders of the crowd were not pleased, and the rest where confused or shouting in excitement. Hiruzen could trust me. He knew he could. And so far he wanted to know what I was about to explain.

"Naruto."

My grip loosened, his energy was drained. I could see it plain as day even without my blood limit activated. "Naruto, I watched you. Your aura was different and overwhelming as I watched from a far. I guess you are the kid who causes a decent amount of trouble eh?"

He sighed. Disappointed. In himself. That's all he ever was, he thought to himself.

"No family. No one to comfort you. "

The crowd became silent. Hearing her small words, the first words in defending The brat.

"You hold a Kyuubi in you. Do you understand this?"

He gave a slight nod, his pride to ruined to say anything.

"Minato Namikaze. ...Kushina Uzumaki...sound familiar?"

Now his emotions where just confused.

"Who are they?"

I paused. "Your parents. Minato and Kushina are your very own parents. Minato was the fourth Hokage."

As I said this his eyes brightened up, I loosed my grip of his neck.

"Y-You mean...Minato? Fourth Hokage ? My dad?"

A simple nod I gave. "Kushina was the one carrying the demon you now posses. "

As he processed this, he had a million questions. How could she know all of this? He didn't even know!

"When you were born, the pain Kushina went through had leashed the Kyuubi to attack with all nine tails. After settling your mother down. Minato had defeated and sealed the disastrous Demon inside of his own son. They had risked their lives for you as the Kyuubi wanted to kill you for causing the pain. Kushina and Minato died because they loved you, not because of you."

My white eyes looked at the male who teared up. How could this girl tell that it bothered him way much then he wanted it to. Something told him that the blind looking lady wasn't lying.

I continued with my speech.

"As some bastards in this village has the nerve to blame you because of the death of your parents and most people in the village need to think about it. You are NOT the blame! Instead of disrespecting you, I think they all know of who your father was and how he was a great Shinobi! If he wasn't he wouldn't of have been Hokage! "

She yelled so the crowd who was deadly and guiltily silent could hear her loud and clear.

"It was HIS choice not yours! It was not your fault! He did because he loved you! He sacrificed his own newborn son to be the victim of the beast. And I promise you, with out you Naruto Uzumaki, We wouldn't be here right now. Non of us would be alive!"

Naruto was balling with happiness. As I lectured on and on. Hiruzen had a proud smile of his face.

"I expect them to start looking up to you. Instead of down and think you as the beast who killed many people. You have every reason not to think of yourself low. From now on. You are Naruto Uzumaki. Everyone knows your name. "

I tugged a encouraging smile on my face. Damn I loved how quick his emotions changed. It made me feel great inside. I patted his head, people were now cheering, maybe I set a ton of souls free from the fear of this child. Maybe I didn't. But they seemed happy, and surely they will start treating him with the respect he deserved. "T-T-Thanky-you..."

He wiped the sleeve and ruined the streak of tears, wiping some dirt on his face.

I just nodded and turn my body away from him to start walk back up to my seat. "W-wait! How did you know about all this? Why didn't anybody tell me? Was this the point on why you fought me?!"

He cried out to me.

"The truth is what your ears received. I just told you silly. And of course it was."

He was happy I was sure of it. And so with one last comment I turned my waist neck to the side, her face half seen to him as I stared at the ground. " If it wasn't the truth I wouldn't have bothered to notice you. Accept it. "

(Hiruzen's POV)

Hinata didn't even know how much the village should be thankful. I was there when this happened. It was deadly and obviously if it wasn't for Naruto there would be no Konohagakure. My pride just shot up the roof when someone as quiet as Hinata came up to him and said this. This is what needed to be said. Not even I had the guts to spit the truth to the poor guy who lost his loving parents. Naruto should be proud to of even had loving parents. Everyone seemed happy and cheered for Naruto. Gaara who almost always had a look of hatred couldn't help but smirk in the most depressing way. Iruka, the teacher whom he encountered with as a academic prankster, was shocked but happy, no more sad nights at the ramen shop. Maybe lonely, but not sad. Kakashi and Sakura both looked very surprised.

As the Female claimed the seat next to mine, she was silent. Her lips broke apart after a few minutes. "Was this okay?."

"It was perfectly Fine Hinata. You spoken something that most of us could not get off our chest."

With that, her lavender eyes looked at her expression blank but she knew that I knew she was happy.

"He'll learn to be respected. I believe he'll become Hokage and take after Minato's path. "

All I could do was nod in agreement and wait for the cheers to die down for the next match to begin.

The Kyuubi kid had earned the respect from most without even realizing it.


End file.
